


It Never Happened

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [27]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: (sort of), Alcohol, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. There are just some things better left forgotten and unacknowledged.





	It Never Happened

All they’d done was kiss.  
  
Joey threw her shirt and pants back on the next morning, looking at Staci only in fleeting glances that never involved eye-contact. Until her underwear was covered, he’d pretended to hunt under the bed for one of his shoes.  
  
All they’d done was kiss.  
  
“Well,” Joey said hoarsely, running a hand through her rumpled, loose hair. “Guess I’m gonna have to ask Nick what was in that homemade gin of his.”  
  
Staci nodded vaguely, eyes on her face but avoiding direct contact with hers as studiously as she was avoiding his. “He may not tell you. He may think we’ll arrest him for it.” He tried to laugh, but it sounded strained even to him.  
  
All they’d done was kiss, but Staci’s pants had been pulled down and he’d been fucking his fist while Joey, down to her bra and panties, had laughed into his mouth and pulled his hair. “Fuck,” He’d slurred when they parted, unable to focus on kissing and masturbating himself at the same time, “I want you so fucking bad, Joey.”  
  
Now they couldn’t look at one another.  
  
“Maybe it would be best if we-”  
  
“-didn’t talk about it?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
_Forget about it._  
  
-End


End file.
